


Coming home to you

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thomas Brodie-Sangster (RPF)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: You have been Thomas’ girlfriend for some time now, but every time he has to travel for work, you make sure to make his return home special. As you will this time.





	Coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I’ve got a fluffy smut phase rn… And it’s been soooo long since I wrote something for TBS. Request from silena12love over on tumblr.

For two years you had been in a relationship with Thomas Brodie-Sangster now, and people knew about it. Nevertheless, you and Thomas tried to keep your relationship as private as possible. Unfortunately, that didn’t always work. Like right now, you felt other people’s eyes resting on you, while you waited for your boyfriend to walk into the Arrival Hall at the airport.

                He had been away to film the third movie in the Maze Runner series and had gotten about two weeks off. You hadn’t seen him in months, so naturally, you had told him you’d come and pick him up from the airport. But he still wasn’t here and you had no idea what took him so long. Judging from the announcement panel overhead, his plane had landed about an hour ago.

                And you had no idea how they had found out about it, but you guessed, the little group of girls to your right, who kept sneaking glances at you, must have the same reason to be here. Not that you didn’t like Thomas’ fans, you were glad, he had such a supportive fanbase, but sometimes you just wished, you had him to yourself. Especially when you were standing at the airport, waiting to finally embrace your boyfriend again. But, you guessed, it came with the job.

                When the doors opened again, Thomas finally came through. He waved and smiled at the group of girls and then his gaze landed on you. You grinned at him and he smiled back.

                Thomas hurried over to you and you met him halfway, unwilling to wait even the last thirty seconds until he would have been where you had been standing before. You threw your arms around his neck, he pulled you closer with his hands on your hips, and you pressed your lips against his. The kiss quickly deepened, you weren’t sure, who started it first, but when you finally pulled away, both you and Thomas were panting.

                ‘Let’s go home, shall we?’ You suggested.

                Thomas nodded, brushed a strand of your hair out of your face. ‘I missed you,’ he mumbled.

                You smiled at him, intertwined your fingers with his and lead him to the car park.

                ‘I missed you too,’ you replied.

 

                The car ride home was mostly quiet. Thomas dozed off a couple of times, never letting go of your hand though, which made shifting gear a bit difficult. When you finally arrived at the house you shared with him, he had really fallen asleep. You chuckled to yourself, got out of the car ad walked over to the other side. You opened the door, leaned close to Thomas’ face.

                ‘Honey, wake up. We’re home,’ you whispered. Thomas suddenly opened his eyes, grinned at you wickedly and grabbed your hand to you pull you onto his lap. He pressed his lips against yours again in a hungry, passionate kiss. One of his hands wandered upwards under your shirt to cup one of your breasts through your bra.

                You pulled away from the kiss, which gave Thomas the incentive to pepper your neck with kisses. ‘Thomas, not in the car. Think of the neighbours,’ you mumbled. You could already feel desire beginning to build up inside of you, your whole body anticipating every small touch and kiss from Thomas. It had been so long since you had last seen each other, let alone be able to touch the other.

                ‘Thomas!’ you said again and he pulled away from you hesitantly.

                ‘You’re such a tease,’ he grumbled and put another kiss on your lips.

                ‘I’m not. Believe me, I’d like nothing more than to fuck you in the car, but I don’t want to give our neighbours anything to talk about.’ You wanted to get up, but Thomas held you down. Instead, he got out of the car, with you in his arms.

                ‘You’re not going to let me go, are you?’ You asked and raised an eyebrow.

                He shook his head. ‘Not a chance.’ A mischievous grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Apparently, he had decided to get his luggage out of the car at a later point, because he went straight for the main door. You fumbled the keys out of your jeans pocket, Thomas opened the door and carried you inside. He finally let you down, but only to push your back against the door. His lips found yours, his body pressed against you, you could feel that he was hard through the bulge of his pants.

                While you practically tore the clothes off each other, your lips staying locked whenever possible, you had somehow found your way into the kitchen. Not exactly where you wanted to be, but it would suffice.

                Thomas put his hands under your ass, lifted you up on the kitchen counter and you pulled him close again. Your teeth brushed against his bottom lip and you let out a moan when he pushed himself inside you. Thomas captured your lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing every moan that escaped your throat while he thrust into you.

                God, you had missed him and the way he felt, pressed tightly against you, his hips moving in sync with yours. It didn’t take either of you very long to reach an orgasm. When you hit your peak, you couldn’t help but bite down on his shoulders, resulting in a mixture of a surprised yelp and a moan from Thomas.

                While you both came down from your high, you softly traced your fingers over the bite mark you had left in his skin. ‘Sorry about that,’ you whispered with a sheepish grin.

                Thomas chuckled. ‘Next time, warn me, please.’

                ‘Well, it was either that or screaming so loud the neighbours would have called the police,’ you countered and both of you laughed at the mental image of a police officer showing up on your doorstep, while the two of you had sex in the kitchen.

                Suddenly, that mischievous grin was back on Thomas’ lips. ‘Speaking of screaming, I believe, we still have a bed that needs to be used for activities that do not involve sleeping.’

                You giggled. ‘God, I do love it when you come back home.’


End file.
